Linda
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: No que Hermione é distraída, Harry faz algumas percepções e é provado que Hermione estava certa sobre alguma coisa... spoiler de OdF - Tradução da Bingblot


_**Linda** _   


**Original:** Beautiful

**Autora: **Bingblot

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e tudo relacionado a ele pertence a JKR. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo gerado, nenhuma violação com relação a cópia foi intencional... Você saba a história.

**A/N:** Só uma fic fofa inspirada numa das minhas linhas favoritas em OdF. (...)

--------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------

**Linda**

"Harry, você tem alguns minutos pra me testar para o teste de História da Magia amanhã?"

"Claro, mas eu tenho treino de Quadribol em 15 minutos."

"Eu sei, Harry, esse tempo tá ótimo." Ela recuou um pouco, dando lugar no sofá para ele.

Ele sentou-se encarando-a, apanhando os pergaminhos lotados com a letra pequena e clara de Hermione. Os dedos deles se roçaram de leve e Hermione deu um pequeno pulo, recuando sua mão.

"Qual o tratado que terminou com a Revolta dos Duendes em 1792?"

"O Tratado de Sibellius."

"O nome do primeiro ministro da Magia?"

"Aloysius Doran."

Hermione respondia automaticamente. Ela sabia a matéria e se pegou distraída olhando para Harry, algo que frequentemente estava acontecendo nos últimos dias.

Vagamente ela o ouviu perguntar outra questão. "Bom, então, quando e onde aconteceu o Primeiro Congresso Internacional Bruxo?"

A luz do fogo estava refletindo no rosto dele, deixando um lado na sombra, fazendo com que os olhos dele parecessem ainda mais brilhantes do que o normal. E como ela nunca percebeu antes que pronunciar a letra 'U' dava o formato de um beijo aos lábios dele?

"Hermione!" Ela foi trazida de volta pela voz de Harry.

"Oh, certo. Er, aconteceu na primavera de 1837 em Luxemburgo."

Harry abaixou os pergaminhos e sorriu para ela. "Realmente, Hermione, você não precisa que eu te teste. Você poderia ir brilhantemente neste teste mesmo dormindo."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Harry."

"Sem problema. Hora do treino de Quadribol agora." E com um outro sorriso e um meio-aceno que fizeram o estômago dela virar gelatina, Harry deixou o Salão Comunal.

Hermione mudou sua atenção para revisar suas anotações, um sorriso prolongado em seu rosto por pensar em Harry.

"Hermione, posso conversar com você por um segundo?" A voz de Parvati foi firme enquanto ela observava Hermione através dos olhos cerrados.

Hermione olhou para cima um tanto surpresa. Ela e Parvati nunca foram amigas, mesmo depois de 6 anos dividindo o dormitório e ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que Parvati quis voluntariamente ter uma conversa com ela.

Mas ela abaixou as notas e colocou um sorriso amigável no rosto, enquantodisse, "Claro, Parvati, o que é?"

Parvati ficou silenciosa por um tempo antes de dizer numa voz calma e distintamente hostil, "Eu quero que você fique longe do Harry."

Hermione endureceu, seus olhos faiscando. "E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Caso isso tenha passado despercebido pelo seu cérebro," sua voz estava sarcástica ao extremo, "ele é meu melhor amigo e tem sido assim desde o primeiro ano."

"Eu realmente quis dizer isso, Hermione. Pare de xaveca-lo quando você pede pra ele te testar o tempo todo. Eu tenho visto o jeito que você olha para o Harry; eu sei que você gosta dele. Estou te dizendo isso porque francamente, eu não quero ver alguém como você se machucar. Eu acho que Harry gosta de mim e eu odiaria que ele ficasse distraído por outra garota. Não que ele sonharia em sair com uma sabe-tudo chata e que nembonita é." O sorriso de Parvati estava claramente falso. "Eu só não queria que você se machucasse." E com isso, ela se virou e foi embora, colocando o cabelo atrás do ombro num movimento propositalmentegracioso.

-------------------

Harry voltou tarde do campo de Quadribol depois de voar para aliviar um pouco de sua tensão e então pensar em algumas estratégias para a próxima partida contra Lufa-lufa.

O salão comunal parecia deserto, o fogo crepitando baixinho e Harry virou-se para ir em direção ao chuveiro quando ele ouviu um barulho, algo como uma fungada.

Parecia que alguém estava chorando.

Harry fez uma careta, esperando que fosse um dos primeiranistas que estava doente e então parou abruptamente, uma dor estranha na área do seu peito com a visão de Hermione curvada numa poltrona, lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. "Hermione?"

Ela olhou para cima e ele sentiu seu coração parar com a dor e a vulnerabilidade nos olhos dela. Essa era Hermione, a garota que sempre tinha a resposta certa, que conhecia suas próprias habilidades e forças e que sempre tentava ajudar quem ela pudesse. Ele não sabia o que ou quem a fez chorar mas ele sabia num nível profundo dentro dele que havia algo incrivelmente errado para que Hermione, que era tão atenciosa, estivesse tão magoada.

Com cuidado ele se colocou ao lado dela no sofá. Ele não tinha sido feito para duas pessoas mas desde que Harry e Hermione não eram tão grandes, eles podiam se apertar para caber.

Ele colocou um braço ao redor dela antes de virar-se para ela e perguntar suavemente, "Por que está chorando? O que há de errado, Hermione?"

Hermione fungou e secou as lágrimas de suas bochechas antes de virar a cabeça para encara-lo. "Harry, me diga com honestidade, eu sou chata?"

Harry piscou em surpresa. "Não!" ele finalmente irrompeu, sua voz crescendo um pouco. "O que raios te deu essa idéia? Você é gentil e atenciosa e doce e inteligente e nunca chata."

Hermione sorriu um pouco antes de perguntar com suavidade, "Eu sou feia?" sua voz tremendo mesmo que de leve na última palavra.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer "Não" de novo mas a fechou, apenas a observando, percebendo o quão perto ele estava dela pela primeira vez. Como ele nunca notou que os olhos dela, que para ele sempre tinham sido apenas castanhos, na realidade tinham flocos de âmbar ao redor da pupila? Ou como a pele dela era suave, seu nariz reto e bonito e seus lábios perfeitos e, bem, beijáveis?

Ele sentiu um rubor crescendo em suas bochechas com o pensamento. Essa era Hermione, sua melhor amiga. Ele nunca a havia olhado como uma garota embora ele sempre soubesse que ela era um tanto bonita. Ele teve um _flashback_ repentino de seu 5º ano...

"..._E teria sido uma boa idéia mencionar o quanto você me acha feia também," Hermione acrescentou como uma conclusão._

"_Mas eu não acho que você é feia."_

Feia não. Agora ele a olhava e se perguntava como ele nunca tinha visto isso antes. Hermione não era só bonita, ela era linda.

"Harry?" Hermione o olhava com curiosidade, apesar de seus olhos ainda brilharem com as lágrimas. _Oh Deus, ele realmente acha que eu sou feia e só não quer dizer isso. _Ela mordeu o lábio para impedir a si mesma de chorar ainda mais.

Ele encontrou sua própria voz. "Você não é feia, Hermione," ele disse suave e sinceramente. "Você é linda." Ele balançou a cabeça de leve. "Eu não sei por que eu não vi isso antes, mas você _é._"

Hermione o encarou, um vermelhidão nas bochechas, seus lábios levemente abertos em surpresa.

Houve um rugido estranho nos seus ouvidos e ele de algum modo se esqueceu de tudo e de todos e estava se inclinando para frente e antes mesmo que ele percebesse completamente o que estava fazendo seus lábios estavam nos dela.

E isso foi perfeito.

Harry estava vagamente ciente das mãos dela nos seus ombros. E tudo o que ele pôde pensar foi que nada em toda sua vida pareceu tão certo como isso, sentar tão perto de Hermione, seus braços ao redor dela, e seus lábios nos dela.

Passaram alguns minutos antes que eles se separassem e os olhos de Hermione se abrissem, um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

Harry apenas a encarou, seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos, se perguntando o que raios havia acabado de acontecer. Quando Hermione havia deixado de ser sua melhor amiga que precisava de conforto e se tornado uma linda garota que ele tinha acabado de beijar.

Sua boca se abriu. "Eu – eu acho que eu te amo, Hermione."

Ele piscou. Ele realmente acabou de dizer aquilo? Mas enquanto ele observava os olhos de Hermione se arregalarem enquanto ela prendia a respiração por causa da surpresa, ele percebeu que era verdade. Ele não sabia disso até esse momento mas de algum modo era verdade. Ele realmente amava Hermione.

"Eu também te amo, Harry."

Foi a vez dele de prender a respiração por causa da surpresa. "Ama?"

Ela sorriu para ele e assentiu, e assim um calor começou acrescer dentro peito dele.

E em algum lugar por trás de sua mente ele constatou que era a primeira vez que ele ouvia essas palavras. Ninguém havia dito na cara dele que o amava. Seus pais deviam ter dito, mas ele não tinha lembrança alguma disso. Sirius o amava, ele sabia, mas nunca havia lhe falado isso. Ele sabia que o sr. e a sra. Weasley o amavam mas eles também nunca disseram essas palavras. Mas Hermione lhe falou e mais, ele sabia que ela realmente queria dizer isso. Sabia disso por causa do jeito que ela se preocupava com tudo o que acontecia a ele, sabia disso porque ela sempre tentava conforta-lo quando ele estava triste, sabia disso por causa do modo que ela levantava seu humor, sabia disso porque ela sempre esteve lá para ele. Era cabível, de algum modo, que Hermione que sempre esteve do seu lado desde o primeiro ano, em todas as aventuras, que ela deveria ser a primeira a dizer as palavras que seu coração sempre esperou ouvir.

Ele sorriu antes de fazer a única coisa que ele poderia fazer e novamente a beijou.

Eles recuaram uma distância desprezível quando Hermione sorriu contra os lábios dele.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela, completamente feliz que ela havia parado de chorar e era capaz de sorrir com tanta sinceridade. "O que foi?"

"Eu estava só pensando. Lembra no 5º ano quando eu disse que você não beijava mal depois que você nos contou sobre beijar a Cho?"

Cho. É claro. Ele não pensava nela por um bom tempo, desde que ela havia deixado Hogwarts mas repentinamente lembrou-se daquela noite, Cho chorando, seu primeiro bei – peraí, Hermione havia lhe dado seu primeiro beijo, ele lembrou-se, no final do 4º ano – e ele perguntou alto para Rony e Hermione se ele beijava mal. "Claro que não," Hermione havia dito...

Ela sorriu para ele, um brilho quase atrevido chegando em seus olhos. "Eu estava certa."

Harry riu, sentindo-se vivo antes de inclinar-se e provar que ela estava certa de novo e de novo e de novo...

--------------------------- --------------------------------- -------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:**

Espero q tenham gostado de mais uma fic fofinha!! hehehe

A original estah no www(ponto)portkey(ponto)org, ok?

Reviews, gente!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
